


Mizzle

by Alitheia



Series: i need some fine weather, a slice of cake, and you [1]
Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8069437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alitheia/pseuds/Alitheia
Summary: Padahal mau bagaimana pun, hujan, cheesecake dan patah hati bukanlah kombinasi yang serasi.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alice_Klein](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Klein/gifts), [suki_pie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suki_pie/gifts), [Cofinno1212](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cofinno1212/gifts).



> **Mizzle**
> 
> Joker Game © Yanagi Koji
> 
> _Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan materiil apa pun dari menulis fanfiksi ini._
> 
> _._
> 
> _saya wb tapi saya butuh tazakami/kamitaza sobs. dan cheesecake. definitely cheesecake.  
>  btw ini sekalian buat ngelarin utang lemparan prompt di twitter waktu itu, ehehe (´・ω・`)_

Pintunya diketuk; tiga kali secepat kedipan, tiga kali selambat detikan jam. Bagi orang lain, itu mungkin terdengar seperti tamu yang tidak sabaran; bagi Tazaki, itu adalah sandi yang mengatakan, _Ini Kaminaga, buka pintunya dong_.

Benar saja, begitu ia melihat melalui lubang intip, ada Kaminaga menatap ke arahnya, dengan bibir yang bergerak tanpa suara; _Ta-za-kiii._ Pemuda itu membuka pintu, dan seketika kotak putih berlogo _patisserie_ terdekat disuguhkan ke dadanya. Mereka saling memandang, mata berpindah-pindah antara upeti kecil itu dan wajah satu sama lain.

“ _Cheesecake_ ,” ujar Kaminaga kemudian, seakan itu bisa menjelaskan banyak hal.

“Ini sogokan untuk apa?” tanya Tazaki. “Semester ini kita tidak punya kelas yang sama, kan, jadi tidak mungkin ada tugas—”

“Kau melukai hatiku yang penuh niat murni.”

Ia mendengus kecil, tawanya tertahan. “ _Murninya_ seorang Kaminaga?”

“Sudah, biarkan saja aku masuk.”

Ada kue berpindah tangan, satu seruan _permisi_ yang tidak sungguh-sungguh, sepatu yang ditinggalkan berantakan serta debuman pelan begitu Kaminaga menjatuhkan dirinya ke ranjang Tazaki. Diembuskannya napas panjang-panjang, tapi tidak keluar satu pun kata. Sesekali memang begitu, Kaminaga yang biasanya banyak bicara bilang akan datang ke tempatnya dengan dalih mau _curhat_ , tapi kala keduanya hanya berdua, ia malah tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Bisa berada di dekat Tazaki saja sudah cukup meringankan pikirannya, ia pernah memberitahu, jadi tidak cerita pun tidak masalah.

Terkadang Tazaki mendiamkannya—bukan kegemarannya juga untuk mengusik privasi orang lain; sementara di saat-saat lain—atau seperti sekarang—ia akan duduk di dekat kepala Kaminaga, membiarkan pemuda itu memeluk pinggang dan menenggelamkan muka ke pangkuannya. Napas Kaminaga terasa hangat dan geli di paha Tazaki, hingga diam-diam ia tidak bisa menahan senyum ketika menyisirkan jari ke helaian cokelat, mengusap kepalanya lembut seakan sedang mengelus seekor merpati.

Di luar, gerimisnya halus, mirip debu yang berterbangan setiap kali Tazaki membersihkan karpet, nyaris tidak disadari jika saja tirainya tidak sedang terbuka, sehingga ia bisa melihat titik-titik air itu meleleh dengan lembut di kaca jendela. Dari kamar asrama mahasiswanya itu, yang nampak hanyalah gedung-gedung internat lain, menjulang dalam warna pastel sampai sebagian lantainya ditelan kabut tipis, sementara lampu-lampu yang berbaris di setapak menuju pintu depannya berpendar kuning.

Tazaki menyenangi langit yang cerah, tapi hari-hari seperti ini pun tidak dibencinya. Mau bagaimana pun, kota tempatnya tinggal itu nyaris selalu mendung, dan sejak lama ia telah lama belajar kalau adakalanya, hanya bergelung saja di kamar bersama bacaan yang menarik serta teh yang mengepul—atau dengan Kaminaga yang memeluknya, _yang mana pun lah_ —bisa sama menyenangkannya dengan berjalan-jalan keluar.

“Tazaki.”

“Hmm?”

“Boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu?”

“Tentu. Bukannya kau ke sini memang untuk bicara?”

“Tapi ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu.”

“Tidak apa-apa kok.”

Kaminaga mengisi paru-parunya dengan udara, tapi lalu menahannya. Kemudian alih-alih suara, yang keluar hanyalah embusan tipis lamban. Hening lagi, lama hingga suara gerimis bertambah keras. Tazaki menunggu dengan sabar, tidak suka mendesak, jadi dibayangkannya kembali jalan-jalan London yang basah, langkah kaki tergesa yang dinaungi kembangan payung, juga _wiper_ kaca depan mobil yang berayun seperti bandul jam. Jika dirinya ada di sana, mungkin Tazaki akan jadi salah satu pejalan kaki yang terburu-buru itu, turun ke stasiun _tube_ terdekat demi mencari perlindungan atau barangkali mampir ke toko roti mana pun yang ada dalam pandangan.

Mungkin juga, Kaminaga akan ada di sana, mereka bisa saja bertemu secara kebetulan lalu berakhir mengobrol berjam-jam. Tentang kelas-kelas mereka, tentang pesta akhir minggu lalu, bahkan tentang gadis-gadis yang selalu saja membuat teleponnya penuh _ping_ notifikasi, Tazaki tidak keberatan membicarakan apa pun, karena _apa pun_ masih lebih baik ketimbang Kaminaga yang berdiam.

“Dia sungguhan pergi,” tiba-tiba, seperti datangnya hujan, Kaminaga berujar.

“Siapa?” Tazaki tahu siapa, hanyalah refleks pertama dari lidahnya untuk bertanya siapa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

“Apa aku benar-benar harus menyebut namanya?”

“Miyoshi?”

“ _Aaghh_ —jangan disebut!” Kaminaga mengangkat wajah yang penuh ekspresi kesakitan dibuat-buat, lalu berguling dan memegangi ulu hati seperti baru kena tembak. “Aku alergi orang itu, kambuh kalau ada yang menyebut namanya, Tazaki, tanggung jawab!”

“Sudah tahu alergi kok masih saja suka, dasar masokis.”

“ _Oi_.”

Pemuda itu beringsut ke tepi tempat tidur dan bangkit ke posisi duduk. Sekarang air mukanya serius dan bersih sepenuhnya dari raut main-main. Akhirnya terlihat siap untuk bercerita.

“Jadi,” kata Tazaki hati-hati, “Miyoshi pergi?”

“Iya, pertukaran pelajar setahun ke Jerman,” sudut mata Kaminaga berkedut, “waktu kutanya kenapa harus Jerman, dia beralasan sedang tertarik dengan lukisan-lukisannya,” ada decakan menyela, “paling-paling Miyoshi cuma mau ketemu cowok Jerman yang dia kenal lewat program musim panas kemarin itu—aku bertaruh.”

“Masa sih,” Tazaki tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada terhiburnya, membayangan teman sekamar asrama Kaminaga yang selalu sangat penuh kendali diri itu, teringat kalau ia kelihatan seperti orang yang selalu bertindak dengan kepala dan bukannya hati, “Miyoshi?”

“Dia bisa sangat modus kalau mau.”

“Yah….”

“ _Yah_ ,” Kaminaga berdiri, merenggangkan punggung, berkata dengan santai, “tidak ada bisa kulakukan soal itu sih. Tapi cintamu tak berbalas lalu tambah ditinggalkan pula ternyata _sakit_ ya, serius deh.” Ia tertawa di akhir kalimat, hambar.

“Ada, sebenarnya, kalau kau tanya apa yang bisa kau lakukan.”

“Apa?” Pemuda itu menoleh dan memberi cengiran lebar, agak pahit, namun sungguh-sungguh hingga kedua matanya menyipit. “ _Curhat_ ke sahabatku sampai lega? Memang itu kan yang sedang kulakukan sekarang?”

“Bukan,” kata Tazaki, tersenyum sedikit, “kau bisa mencoba berhenti menyukainya, dan gantian menyukaiku.”


	2. Chapter 2

“ _Itadakimasu_ ,” keduanya berujar bersamaan, sementara di luar gerimis masih berjatuhan. Dua potong kue dicolek dengan garpu masing-masing, diiringi kunyahan tanpa suara dan ekspresi wajah kelewat bahagia.

Setengah jalan menuju penghabisan, Tazaki berujar, “Ada selai di pipimu.”

“Malas.”

“Mau aku yang membersihkannya, tidak?”

“Bersihkan saja hatiku dari Miyoshi, boleh?”

“ _With pleasure_.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Tazaki?”

“Ya?”

“Kau serius soal yang tadi?”

“Yang mana?”

Mata Kaminaga melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, lalu lurus menatapnya. “Soal aku bisa berhenti menyukainya dan ganti menyukaimu saja?”

“Aku tidak akan bercanda soal hal-hal seperti ini.”

“Kalau kau kasihan, aku tidak perlu dikasihani.”

“Bukan kok. Aku hanya mau tahu kalau perasaanku bakal berbalas atau tidak,” kata Tazaki, “soalnya kalau menunggu terlalu lama, nanti orang yang kusuka keburu ikut pertukaran pelajar atau yang semacam itu.”

“Aku jadi tidak yakin harus tersinggung atau bagaimana.” Dengusannya diikuti dengan tawa. Kaminaga berguling lagi, kembali melingkarkan lengannya di tubuh Tazaki, kemudian duduk dan mengubur wajah di pundaknya.

“Aku tidak akan ke mana-mana,” ujar Tazaki.

“Aku tahu.” Jeda sedikit. “Terima kasih.”

Kaminaga belum benar-benar memberinya jawaban, tapi rengkuhannya mengerat. Di akhir ia bisa saja berkata _ya_ ataupun _tidak_ , atau malah mungkin tak mengatakan apa pun sama sekali, persis seperti saat ia memilih bungkam dan Tazaki jadi menanti-nanti. Namun begitu pun tidak apa-apa, karena Tazaki sanggup menunggu dengan sabar, sama seperti ia menunggu waktunya gerimis berhenti dan langitnya cerah lagi.

Di balik kaca jendela, titik-titik air meringan. Di lantai dekat kaki mereka, piring-piring kecil yang kosong dan garpu yang bernoda selai diletakkan. Dalam dekapannya, Kaminaga bersandar dengan nyaman. Tazaki bukan orang yang muluk-muluk, tidak juga banyak menuntut. Buatnya yang sekarang ini sudah cukup; meski hujan, _cheesecake_ dan patah hati memanglah bukan kombinasi yang serasi.


	4. Chapter 4

“Ah, Kaminaga.”

“Ada apa?”

“Hujannya berhenti.”


End file.
